


Worries

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Worries

Lucifer was in the kitchen packing your lunch for your first day of school, which he wasn’t looking forward to. Even if he wouldn’t admit it. It worried him. The first time you’d shown any kind of powers was a few days after you’d turned on. You were in your crib, sleeping, and when you’d woken up, you didn’t yell like usual. You’d simply found yourself on Lucifer’s lap. He had been reading, and not expecting a toddler to randomly appear.

When you were three, he was playing with you in the back yard and you’d gotten hurt. You were climbing up the little steps on your play set and slipped. You hit your head and got a small gash. Before he could reach up to heal you, it was gone.

Being the daughter of God, even half human, meant powers- but Lucifer had no way of knowing what they would be. Or when they would show themselves. Pushing it from  his mind, he put your rocket ship lunch box in the fridge.

* * *

The next morning, he woke you up and made you breakfast while you were excitedly about making new friends, your new teacher, and how you hoped everyone liked your new light up shoes. He smiled at you and chuckled. “Breathe, Y/N, breathe.” He told you, pouring you a glass of juice.

“Daddy?” You asked him, pushing your bacon around on your plate. “What if the kids are mean?”

“Then ignore them.” He shrugged. “Humans are cruel creatures, little one, and that’s why you can never tell them what you are.”  

You nodded and looked at your plate. “I know.” Lucifer never lied to you about what you were. You had taken to calling him daddy on your own, and he’d never corrected you. He had told you about God, and that you were his daughter, and that your mother was a human. Of course, that had been a lot for such a young child to grasp, but he had no desire to lie to you.

He nudged you. “Hey. It’ll be fine.”

* * *

The first couple days at school were hard on you. Sure, you went to daycare when he was at work, but that was different. If you weren’t at daycare, you were at home with Lucifer. You were a bit of a tomboy, so when you finally warmed up to the other kids, you stuck with a few of the boys- Mikey, Josh, and Isaac. There were a couple girls in your class that you really got along with. Lucifer had cocked at eyebrow when you told him their names- Gabby and Cassie.

By the end of the first week, you were invited to a birthday party for one of the kids in your class- Julia. It was the following weekend, and you all but dragged Lucifer out the door to pick out the ‘perfect’ gift for her. Shopping for you was easy, and quick. You didn’t care about the frills, bows, sparkles, and all that. Now, from what you’d said about Julia, she was your polar opposite.

* * *

At the party, he was prepared to leave at any moment. He’d met some of the parents at the orientation, but never spoke to any of them beyond pleasantries. “Which one’s yours?” A woman who looked to be in her thirties asked.

He smiled softly to himself. “Y/N. The little girl with the backwards baseball cap.” Lucifer pointed to the bouncy castle that you were in with some of the other kids.

“Ah, I’m Gabby’s mother.” She smiled. “Gabby just _loves_ Y/N. Talks about her all the time. Say. We should get them together for a play date some time.”

Lucifer internally cringed, but agreed. He would put up with things like this for you.

* * *

You fell asleep in the car on the way home, your head against the window. Your hat had shifted to the side with the way that you were leaning. He chuckled and carried you to your room. It was Sunday night, so he needed to do laundry and pack your lunch for the following day.

Shutting your door gently, he moved to the kitchen to take care of your lunch. A ham and cheese sandwich, pudding cup, juice box, and a piece of candy. It was your favorite lunch, right after pizzas and tacos.

“Hello, Lucifer.” He stopped packing your lunch and turned.

* * *


End file.
